


Engage the Energy

by cmorgana



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Kinky, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had started with Frank kneeling, hands tied behind his back, but now he was lying down, shoulders against the floor, arms and legs under him, muscles stretched. It was probably painful to have Mikey sitting on him, but the bassist couldn't care less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engage the Energy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to katiexrawr on lj that beated it. Dedicated to Raffie.

Mikey bit hard on Frank's collarbone, making him moan out loud around the bandanna shoved in his mouth.

They had started with Frank kneeling, hands tied behind his back, but now he was lying down, shoulders against the floor, arms and legs under him, muscles stretched. It was probably painful to have Mikey sitting on him, but the bassist couldn't care less.

Frank was hard, he'd been for hours, since Mikey sent him on stage with a fucking cockring and had ordered Gerard to tease him. The fucker did and at the third song Frank could have sworn he was on the verge of tears. Or coming. Or whatever.

"You still enjoy my big brother rubbing on you while the girls scream, uh?" Mikey kept his voice light, almost a teasing, but a moment later let Frank's cock slip in him. The guitarist screamed almost pitifully around the gag and Mikey started to move faster. "Oh, so you like to fuck me. A real pity you won't do it for long" He rotated his hips, drinking in Frank's moans but after a minute he just went up, kneeling near his lover, a finger playing with Frank's cock

"You're so hard, so hot. Can you see your cock, wet after it was up my ass, Frankie?" he practically singsonged, without stopping the mercilessly teasing on the other's dick, "you should beg for more."

And Frank did, he begged with all was left coherent in him and almost didn't realize all was coming out were muffled moans

"Sorry baby, I don't understand", Mikey shrugged, like it was a normal conversation, "hope you were asking for this" and that was all the warning Frank got before three fingers were shoved in him, just lubed enough not to hurt too much.

"So tight...maybe I didn't have enough fun with you yesterday, uh?" and for a moment Frank was sure he hated Mikey, but then the bastard found his prostate and teased it with his fucking _nails_ , and he was no longer sure about anything, not even his own existence.

Frank moaned, trying to get up, to have some leverage and take some weight off his arms, but the moment his shoulders left the floor Mikey's still free hand was around his throat, tight enough to actually cut his breath.

"Don't you dare, slut" and the guitarist just relaxed, just took the little punishment of the fingers thrusting faster, harder, fucking vicious.

When Frank was about to pass out, his breath laboured, his cock leaking, incapable of even open his eyes, Mikey took the hand off the guitarist’s throat.

"I'm gonna fuck you now, then I'm gonna shove a plug in, just to know you're walking around with my cum in your ass. We'll go out, to meet the fans, and you'll be the only one to know who and what cute, little, Mikeyway is" and Frank nodded, without even knowing what Mikey had said, too desperate to feel something, anything. It took just a moment for Mikey to be inside him, a hard push, no more lube, painful, but at that point Frank welcomed pain, loved it.

The bassist thrusted fast and hard, Frank's legs still bent under him, just shoved apart. Mikey started to hit his prostate over and over, but when Frank moved his hips he was slapped hard on his thigh.

"Don't enjoy that too much" the bassist whispered around his nipple, biting it a second later.

It took Mikey just a few more minutes to come. He grabbed a black plug, definitely bigger than him, out of his discarded pants, and the moment he slipped out of Frank thrusted it in. Frank moaned, tears on his cheeks. Mikey bent over him, freeing him of the makeshift gag, then helped him on his knees.

"Please Mikes, please..." but the bassist shushed him with a finger on his dry lips.

”Not enough time, and I'm not in the mood to hear your begging, so, if you beg, I'll leave you alone tonight, with the cockring on. You don't want that, right, Frankie?" and the man shook his head fast, eyes wide open, terrified.

 

"Good boy. So, all you have to do now is to go out and be nice to our fans, then I'll get you to the hotel room and I'll ride you again, but this time I'll let you come. Deal?" and Frank nodded, because there was seriously nothing else he could do.

Without another word Mikey got Frank up and free of the handcuffs, ignoring the moans of pain when circulation returned to Frank's wrists and the muscles of his legs screamed from the position they were bent in. A moment later Mikey was fully clothed, his usual innocent mask on.

"Come on and be nice to the teens or I'll be really sad and my brother will be upset and you don't want that, right, baby?" but the pout was ruined by the evil grin behind it.

Frank groaned, following him outside.

Sometimes he really hated Mikey, but that was part of the reason he was so in love with him.


End file.
